Four weeks off, four weeks to enjoy the summer And each other
by daydreams4
Summary: Just another Nashville fan. Might be a longer story on how a summer could be for the Jaymes/Claybourne family. Contains adult themes. Almost every chapter is updated after it was first posted in July.
1. Chapter 1

It's mid June and summer has already set in the Jaymes / Claybourne part of Nashville. Maddie and Daphne are so happy, it's now almost two months off from school and everything feels right in the world for them. Rayna and Deacon have decided to take four weeks off together with them, and the family are truly excited about this. All Rayna and Deacon dream offering busy schedules are time with their girls and just enjoy the lazy days and each other. It has been a rough time for them with Deacon recovering after the transplant and Beverly's death. Finally things seems to be on the right track again, and they don't look back much, just focusing on the now and future.

It's Tuesday afternoon and Rayna are making sure she leaves Highway 65 in a way that will make it as easy as possible for Bucky to come and take over the business for the next weeks. Bucky will be back in town this weekend, after his and Tandy's two weeks vacation in Greece. Ryana are forever thankful to Bucky and the way he's always there for her. As a friend and business partner.

"Ray, are you ready to head out of the office? I'm there in ten." Deacon texted her. "Babe, I'm almost done, meet you outside soon"

She runs over some paperwork, sets and auto response on her email and smiles to herself as she closes her door behind her. She says her goodbye's and happy summer to her co workers and tiptoes outside. The smile already on her face grows wider as she feels the sun warm on her skin. And if possible, her smile grows even wider when she sees Deacon down the road. "Well hey there, pretty lady" Deacon says with the voice that still gives Rayna that tinkling feeling in her stomach. "Babe" Rayna responds as she gets in and leans over to kiss him. A pretty normal nice-to-see-you-again- peck on lips, still both of them smile when they pull away. This is was real love does to you, Rayna believes.

They are on their way to pick up Maddie at her last day of school, and the three of them will drive over to Daphne's school. They have a tradition there, to mark each end of a school year with a show. Daphne, as her mom, sister and Deacon, loves preforming, and she have let them know several times during the last few days exactly how excited she is. She has been talking non stop about this, so Maddie jokes in the car with her parents, that she thinks she already knows all that they are going to see and hear during the show.

As suspected, Rayna have been touched and cried over those sweet kids singing and dancing on stage, much to Deacon and Maddie's amusement. Maddie has sighed and smiled over how hopelessly her mom are when it comes to this. It happens when they see most movies too, she cries like a baby. Daphne sang and a friend of hers played piano along. The crowd gave them the biggest applause. This girl can sing. After the show, Daphne came running towards them, proud as ever. "Did mom see any of my song or did she bawl all the time?" Daphne asked her sister and giggled. "Hey now, what's all this you guys ganging up against me" Rayna said jokingly. The three of them told her how good she did and the little girl was all smiles.

"Let's go home girls. If I remember correctly, someone demanded tacos for dinner tonight?" Deacon looked over at Daphne who seemed very pleased about having her wish come true. Excited they headed home. Four weeks off. Four weeks to enjoy their family.

Tacos are the girls favorite, and they have their routines: Deacon cooks the meat, girls cut the salad and cheese, and setting the table. Rayna is the best when it comes to making the avocado dip and salsa. Nashville weather still shows it best side this evening, so they decide to eat by the pool in the backyard. It's Rayna's favorite spot in the entire house out there. There are big bushes with the seasons gorgeous flowers surrounding it all, and in one corner of the yard there is a big table, which seats up to twelve people. A stone build fireplace on the other side, with a daybed and a couple of relaxing chairs. On the opposite end of the pool, they have four loungers and parasols to use when they want to enjoy the sun. They sit down to eat in these beautiful surroundings, talk about everything and nothing till they are too stuffed to almost sit up straight anymore. "Do we have any dessert?" Deacon asks. Maddie and Rayna both let out an 'gee', as they are still sitting by the table, finishing up the nachos and guacamole, even tho they are all beyond full. "I could eat some chocolate" Daphne says. "Or ice cream. Chocolate chip ice cream!" Deacon and Daphne almost race on their way to the fridge to see whatever sweet they can find.

"Mom, I think my body have gone in to a food coma" Maddie laughs. "I feel you sweetie, lets move over to the daybed" Rayna doesn't care about cleaning the table, she just want to relax and let that lovely vacation feeling where nothing needs to be rushed fill her. They lay there talking when Deacon and Maddie comes back with four smoothies. "It was seconds away from disaster in the kitchen, I'll tell ya'll. We were out of ice cream, people!" Deacon says jokingly while making their way over to the daybed. "Yeah, but we had watermelon, so I made a melon and orange smoothie for us" Daphne follows. "That looks delicious, Daph, didn't think I could eat any more, but now it suddenly seems like I can" Maddie says, smiling to her little sister. They all curl up on the daybed, it's getting a bit chilly, so they pull two blankets over them self, and let the cozy feeling surround them.

Deacon pulls out one of his guitars and plays whatever comes to mind. Maddie loves to hear her Dad play. Sometimes, like at this moment, she almost can't believe how lucky she is. She looks at her little sister, Mom and Dad, and smiles to herself. Incredible lucky, she thinks again. They sit like this for another hour or so. Daphne has already fallen asleep in Rayna's arms, and Maddie can feel she's getting tired too. "I think I need to go to bed guys. "Thank you for tonight, it's been great, could't wished for a better start on our summer" Maddie says. She carefully touch her sisters hair and cheek to wake her up, to follow her upstairs to her room. "Good night girls, love you"

Rayna and Deacon both says, watching their sweet babies walk inside. "They are something, huh" Deacon says moving to sit closer to Rayna. "I'd say they are the very best" Rayna smiles while kissing Deacon on the cheek as he's now moved and sitting next to her. He brings the blanket over them. They talk silently and can hear the doors to both girls open and closing again. Hand in hand, feet tangled in one another, Rayna resting on his shoulder and complete silent are what's surounding them. Sometimes they spend night like this talking till they fall asleep, sometimes they don't get any sleep at all, sometimes they doesn't say anything at all, they are just together. Tonight they talk about what to do the the next week. Stay home, go out to the cabin, fly out to somewhere. Rayna really wants to travel to a beach and get sand all over, but they want the girls to say their opinion before they decide on anything. Deacon moves his nose closer in, to smell Rayna's hair and neck. This is still the sweetest smell he knows. Almost intoxicating to him. "It's this place in France, called Antibes, Sadie went there with her friend a while ago, and she loved it, I'm sure she …" Deacon moved a few strain of hair away from the back of her ear, and placed featherlike kisses behind it. "Hey.. Deacon.. I'm talking about traveling to France.." "Mmmhm, yeah" was the responds he gave. Rayna did like what he was doing, but she was excited to talk about a possible travel too. "I'm sure she could recommend places to go see, restaurants maybe, and we could rent a house instead of staying in a hotel, don't you think?" "Mmmhm" Deacon had by now moved his kisses down the side of her neck, dangerously close to the spot between her neck and collarbones, which he knows oh so well is thé spot. Rayna tries again "I think a house is more… private.. you know" she lets out a small moan, as he trailed kisses along her collarbones, "just us… and.." she realized she kind of lost track of what she was talking about as he kept on with the kisses, moving along her jawline. She moves her hands up and around his neck, and his lips suddenly moves over hers. She runs her hands trough his hair, feeling some familiar feelings run trough her body. What he's doing sends shivers all trough her. Kissing like this, after all those years, can still drive Rayna crazy. Deacon sits up and carefully drags Rayna further down in the daybed, so he now straddles her. He pauses, looks at her with his boyish grin and leans down to kiss her neck again. Rayna already feel her body automatically bow up against his. It amazes her how they still can turn each other on this easily. "Maybe we should go to bed?" Rayna ask between kisses that now are getting more heated. "Nah.. The bedroom are to far away right now" Deacon says. Rayna smiles and has no problem agreeing to that at this point. "Let's try to keep it quiet tho' " Rayna whispers back. Kisses deepening, hands are everywhere, getting so hungry to feel. Deacon slows them down with breaking the kiss to catch their breaths, but still keeping his lips inches away from hers, he starts opening the buttons of Rayna's top. Painfully slow according to her. Rayna slowly runs her fingers under his shirt and brushes them over his lower back. All the buttons on her blouse are now open, and he looks down at her revealed skin. He moves down and leave kisses over her shoulders, moving to her ribs and stomach. She gasps as he does this, and again her body bows up and yearn for him. Deacon shifts up and spreads her legs, so he's placed between them. Rayna looks at him and grabs him back to her by pulling his t-shirt. She kisses him firmly, and at the same time she begin removing his shirt. He helps her and toss it off. Actually, by accident he tosses it over at the table, so a plate and some cutlery make a rambling noise. "Shhhh" Rayna says while silently giggling. Deacon lets out a laugh to. He leans back again, and Rayna has the front row view to this gorgeous man, only wearing his jeans now. She sure enjoys this. Suddenly he has his hans under her back, unhooking the claps, and her bra and blouse are off and gone in just a few movements. Rayna gets goosebumps all over her upper body, a sweet mix between chilly summer breeze and Deacon for doing what only Deacon can do to her. He has gently cupped both sides of her breasts, and switched between kissing and flicking her nipples. This feels ridiculously good, Rayna thinks. Small sounds escaping her mouth confirms that she's not disliking whats going on right now. He keeps his hands at the same spot, but his mouth are traveling further down, and she opens her eyes to take in what his next step will be. She still has her jeans on, they both have. He runs his fingers inside the waistband of her light blue jeans, and starts opening those buttons too. He suddenly seems to be in a hurry, because those jeans are quickly pulled down and off. He let her underwear be. He now lays all his weight on her, and she inhales sharply by the feel of his warm body on hers and his jeans rubbing agains her pelvis. Deacon kisses her sweetly, and Rayna runs her hands over his neck and back. When he slowly starts to move, she could feel him growing hard under his jeans. Her eyes flies open, because this feels a little to good already. She wont let that happen. Not yet. "Ah.." She breathes into his ear. "Wait, babe, you need to stop that" she whispers as Deacon keeps grinding his lower body on top of hers. "You.. This.. Is actually getting me close, and you still have your pants on, Mr" Rayna says breathing heavy already. He looks up and meet her eyes. Their smiles meet too, and again Rayna can't help but blush by how this man can make her feel this way, this easily. Make her almost have an orgasm just by laying his body on top of hers. He listens and stops moving. He's still on top, as she tries to move herself to be on top but he stops her. "You know what.. Don't move" Deacon says while pulling one of the blankets over them so they won't get cold. Again he sits between her legs, but now he slid him self further down, and start kissing her thighs. Slowly. She could barely see him under the blankets, but she could absolutely feel. Kisses are placed on her inner thighs, up to her stomach and down again, moving closer and closer to where they both wanted them to. He takes his time, but slowly starts to slid her underwear down. She helps him by lifting her self up a bit. She feels a warm breath, fairly close now, and again shivers are sent trough her. Breath turns in to soft kisses. Soft kisses in to light brushes with his tongue. Slowly up and down. "If this is your way of stopping up to not getting me closer…" Rayna whispers. "I'm not gonna stop until you are close, babe. I'm not stopping until you can't take anymore" Deacons says from under the blanket. By those words Rayna tosses her had back, and her back bows up and she needs to sit up a bit and rest on her elbows. He keeps kissing, using his mouth, kissing outside, around and slightly inside, and his stubbles feels harsh but good when they brush against her sensitive skin. "Dea.." Is all she manage to say as her heavy breath takes over. She looks down, and catches small glimpse of what he's doing. Her head again tosses back by the image, and her breathing becomes hastier. "God.. Stop! He pauses in that same second. "No, oh, don't stop! He smirks to him self. She can't lay still any longer, and her hips start moving slowly, mirroring the moves of his tongue. "Babe, I'm…" Rayna hardly ever swears, but now it's pretty close. "Fffuu.. I.. Please. Please!" Deacon knows his woman, and he feels her holding back. "Ray" is all he whispers, and she can't control her self any longer, she gives in, tenses and relaxes almost at the same time, as he brings her to her release. She feels her heart beating hard in her chest, and her pulse beating even harder down there. She moans in that way that is one of the sweetest sounds to Deacons ears. She blinks her eyes open, flushed by it all as he comes back up and lay beside her. Rayna lifts one hand to cup his cheek, and gently rub his stubbles, shakes her head and shyly smiles to him. "What..?" Deacon says with amusement. "You treat me way to good, babe" Rayna says happy and kisses him with all her heart. It's passed midnight and they both fall asleep outside on the daybed. Three hours later, Rayna wakes up because it's a bit cold out in the backyard. She thinks about her warm bed inside but she feel like she is too tired to move. Deacon is sleeping next to her. She can also feel she won't be able to fall asleep again out there, the sun will be up soon too. She gently nuzzles into Deacons neck to wake him up and suggest they go inside. Sleepy they lean on the other when they walk inside and up the stairs. Quickly they wash up, brush their teeth, puts on t-shirts and go to bed.

Deacon is the first to wake up the next morning, he lays on his back and can hear someone in the hallway outside their bedroom door. He figure it must be Daphne who walks downstairs to watch some tv before the rest of the family wakes up. It's only 8.15. He looks over at Rayna, still sleeping. He moves over to be closer to her. Rayna shifts to her lay on her back, so she can face him as she feel him move closer to her. "Babe" she says almost still sleeping. "Hey babe" Deacon says back. "What time is it?" "Still early, hon, You can sleep some more" he says, kissing her shoulder. Rayna quickly sits up and before Deacon could even fully open his eyes, she's on top of him. "Or not sleep some more, you can also do this" he says smiling. Rayna leans down to kiss him. "Good morning, babe" she says between a few light kisses. "I believe you had me worn out last night, not being able to return what you did to me" Deacon looks up at her. "I enjoyed last night a lot, hon" Rayna keeps kissing his jawline and down his neck. She brings him up a bit, so she's able to take of his t-shirt. He relaxes down again, closing his eyes as she runs her hands from his chest to his stomach. Deacons hands travels lightly up and down Rayna's thighs as she still sits over him. "What would you like me to do next, babe?" Deacons smile grows wide. "I.. Mmm.. I can think of a few things" He places one hand on the back of her neck to bring her down to whisper something in her ear. She smiles a satisfied smile to herself. "Is that so?" Rayna response in a low, deep voice. "Mmhm" Deacon says again.

Rayna now rests flat on her stomach, trying to even out her breathing. Deacon lays on top, resting on her back. Still inside her while easing his breath too. "Oh my.. That was.." Rayna tries to say something suitable. "It was.. It really was, babe" Deacon can't think of anything that might cover what he feels right now either. "I love you, pretty lady. So much" "I love you too, babe" Deacon place kisses on the back of her neck. "Let's get up and go downstair to make breakfast" "Let's" Rayna says. "It's officially our first day off!"


	2. Chapter 2

Deacon finds his way down to the kitchen, Rayna are still in the shower. Daphne sits in her nightwear, watching something on tv. Maddie are up now too, and she has her face buried in the screen of her iPhone. "Any new points on that.. instant.. gram.. thingy?" Maddie looks up and giggles at him. "Instagram, dad, and what..? Points?" She can't help but laugh. "You don't get points on Instagram" she says still laughing. "I don't know, what is it then? Likes?" He asks not knowing what he talks about. "Hah, yes, people can like and comment on your photos, it's soo cool!" Daphne joins in. "Great, this doesn't make me feel old at all" Deacon says jokingly. "An eleven year old girl knows more technology than I do" "But you know Maddie, if there was points given for every minute you spend on that Instagram, I bet you would be among top ten" Deacon smiles to her, happy about his own comeback. Daphne laughs and agrees as Maddie throws one pillow at him and smiles. "Have you girls eaten yet? What do you want for breakfast?" "I'm thinking fruit and pancakes" Rayna says as she comes into the kitchen. "You go Mom! Preach! I support you in this" Daphne says while she is also fully occupied with the tv. Rayna lets out a laugh. "Preach? What was that?" She says leaning into Deacon who comes over to hug her. "They are becoming two fresh girls with humor I tell ya". "I like it" Rayna says giving him a kiss.

The two of them goes outside to clean up what they left after dinner last night and starts making breakfast.

"Alright, coffee - done, fruit is on the table and pancakes are ready. Come on people, let's eat" Deacon says.

Sun is shining and it's a gorgeous day. Maddie has gone out to meet up with a few friends and go to the beach with them. Although, lately Rayna has had a feeling that 'meeting up with friends' lately means meeting up with Colt, but she hasn't asked her if they go sneaking around more than they care to admit to their parents. She remembers herself at the same age. It's an fun and exciting time, and you got to let your kids live a little. At the same time, Rayna feels she should talk to her eldest daughter right away so she knows she's safe. It's fine that she has a boyfriend, but she feels like she needs to know how involved they are. Especially when she thinks about herself at the same age. She and Deacon were… By those memories, Rayna says to herself "Ok, that's it, I'm gonna talk to her real soon" Just to make sure she's fine and letting her uno that both her Mom and Deacon are around to talk if she needs them. She found out about Maddie and Colt when she caught them making out at school one morning. Not a great way to find out, but the way Deacon had found out about them was beyond a dad's nightmare, both him and Maddie remember that one a little to well. After that episode they made it clear that no sneaking around and not telling the truth was acceptable, so Rayna needs to have another talk with her eldest.

Daphne has a friend over, and they are currently enjoying life between playing in the pool, sunbathing and drinking several of Daphnes famous pineapple smoothie. Deacon, who has been out shopping groceries, are now back home. He steps outside to the backyard to see Daphne and her friend having fun the pool, and Rayna who's lying one of the loungers too. She's in her favorite sarong, sunhat and sunglasses. She looks completely relaxed, one arm over her head and a book in the other. "This doesn't look bad at all" Deacon says smiling when he walk towards her. "Babe, this having time off thing.. I could set used to this" Rayna smiles back and reaches out a hand for him to take in his. He sits down, resting his elbows on his knees while he holds one of her hands with both of his. "I haven't had time to read in forever, It's so soothing" Rayna says. They sit like this and talk for a while, but Deacon isn't the most patient type, you won't find him lying around in the sun for hours. He escapes into the music room to do one of the things he loves most. Play guitar. Maybe write a line or two if something pops up in his head. Rayna, who's again lost in her book are brought back when she hears her phone buzz.

Text from Maddie.

"Hi Mom. Can I go over to Emma's house tonight?"

Of course, Rayna thinks to herself. Emma is one of Maddie's friends, they go all the way back to kindergarten, and have been friends since.

"Sure you can. But I'd like it if you came home for dinner first? Around 5. We are thinking bbq"

"I'll always be home for bbq Mom, you know this;) xx"

It felt like th hours flew by, and the early evening arrives. "Baby girl, you need to go upstairs to take a shower, your hair is full off chlorine from the pool" Rayna says to Daphne. "Ok Mom. It's been such a fun day! Can Jules come over tomorrow too?" Her friend had gone home now, and Rayna was happy to see her so excited. "Maybe sweetheart, let's talk to her parents tomorrow and hear if they have any other plans or not" Daphne bounces upstairs, already singing before she's in the shower. "I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop grooving It's like I got this music in my body saying it's gonna be alright. 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play" Rayna hears her youngest sing while she almost floats up the stairs. Most adorable thing ever, if she could say so herself.

Rayna takes out what she needs from the fridge, brings it over to the kitchen island and starts making a salad and dressing ready for dinner. Deacon has already fired up the grill. She brings out plates and glasses to set the table ready once the salad are done. She looks over at the man standing beside the grill. In a beige chinos shorts and one of his signature denim shirts. So damn sexy. It's true what they say, men only do get hotter over the years, and this man, he just might blow up that scale of hotness, she giggles silently to herself. She sets the table and walk over to Deacon. She stand behind him and puts her arms, first around his waist, and then down the pockets of his shorts to feel his muscled thighs trough the fabric. "You might be the most handsome man I have ever seen, standing with a oven mitt and grill spade in his hands" Rayna says leaning against his back. He smiles and lets out a small laugh. "Why thank you. I guess" He turns around and they face each other. He gives her a kiss. Two kisses, three kisses, four. "Love kissing you babe" He says. "Love kissing you too. I could do this all day every day for the next four weeks" Rayna smiles back, her lips still being inches from his.

"OKAY then" they hear coming from the door leading in to the kitchen. Maddie are back home and involuntary sees their lovey-dovey. Her parents giggles as a couple of teens and gives her an ironic apology.

"Maddie, would you mind helping me cut some lemons and make ice tea? Rayna asked her eldest as she lays her hand around her shoulder to walk them back inside to the kitchen. "Did you have a good time at the beach, sweetie?" "Yeah, it was great, got a little sunburned here tho" Maddie shows her arms and keeps on talking about what they had eaten and who she was there with. "…so yeah, we had the best time" "Glad to hear that, Mads" Rayna responds. "So, what are you and Emma's plans tonight? Are Jeff and Sandra gonna be home?" Jeff and Sandra are Emma's parents. "Um.. Yeah, I think so, I don't know, I could ask" Maddie says, very concentrated on cutting the lemon into slices, and not looking up to meet her moms eyes. "Okay…" Rayna didn't think of this when she replied to Maddie's text earlier, but now she again got the feeling that maybe Emma actually means Colt. "We are planning popcorn and binge-watching our favorite show, it has released a new season, and…" Maddie kept talking. Rayna knows her daughter, and when she's nervous, she could ramble on and on about anything. Why would she be nervous though? After some more rambling about a show that according to Maddie is so insanely good, she said "Ok, ok, you go over to Emma, I trust you two. It's ok if her parents aren't home, you are big girls" Those words stung a little in Maddie's stomach. Rayna was right, Maddie wasn't completely honest in this. She had a deal with Emma on telling her parents that she was supposed to go over to her place and watch some tv-show and hang out. A classic teenage act. Truth was she was going over to Colt's house. Maddie know she can tell her mom and dad everything, but she has a hard time with asking them about sleeping over at her boyfriend for the first time. Maddie didn't want to lie to her parents at all, but she just didn't want to hurt anyone, and especially not her dad. "I can come pick you up bit before midnight" Rayna says. "Oh.. Ok, I.. But I was thinking, maybe I can sleep over at Emma too?" Dang it, Rayna thinks to her self. She played her 'I trust you card' a little to soon. She wasn't sure what to say to this. Maddie are mature for her age, she's a cleaver girl, but… Saved by Daphne who comes down from her shower, they are both given a break in their talk. "I'm so hungry! Are we having steak? Chicken? Can I have a soda with dinner? Fanta orange is my summer drink, I could drink ten each day, did Deacon remember to buy ice cream for dessert when he want shopping? Deacon! Where are you?" Daphne talks non stop. "Excuse me ladies, I gotta find Deacon, I need make sure we have dessert tonight, I'm on a important mission!" Rayna can't help but laugh, Daphne is an adorable little girl. "Gee, who slipped her a dollar?" said Maddie, smiling too.

"It's both chicken AND steaks" Daphne comes back inside all excited. "It's ready, you can come eat now" she says.

They follow her outside with the salad and dressing in hand. Rayna doesn't continue her talk with Maddie, maybe she should ask Deacon what he thinks about this, but she's not so sure she should either, because she know he wouldn't be able to maintain his 'act like a cool dad' in a question like this. Not yet. And not when she thinks back to how he had reacted when he walked in on Maddie and Colt. That day they had skipped a class, to go to Deacons house to make out. Just make out, but still. Maddie were so full of regret when she had to admit and tell the story to her mom. She didn't regret what she did sort of, but she felt so bad about how her dad found out her having a boyfriend. And that it was Colt. "Outta all the boys in Nashville", as he kept saying the days after it happened. Deacon had been furious at that point, but has gotten used to this new situation, and actually admitted he thinks Colt is a good boy. Polite and kind. It's just that to him, it would be perfect if Maddie could just stop growing and be his little girl forever.

Maddie and Colt didn't plan on having sex that day, really, they didn't. But it had been months since then now, and they have kept seeing each other since, and it would not be the strangest thing if two teenagers felt curious about this part of a young relationship.

They all sit down outside to eat this delicious grilled meat, companied with a salad filled with feta cheese and a few different types of melon. A perfect meal on a summer evening. "Thank you Deacon, this was really good! Can I have a bowl of ice cream and watch something on tv?" Daphne asks. "You are welcome sweetie, and sure you can" Deacon says back. Daphne disappears inside as Maddie's phone rings in the pocket of her shorts. The family has a rule; No phones allowed during meals! But they are done eating to be fair, so she asks if she can be excused to answer it. Rayna says it's ok. She follows her with her eyes to see if she can find out who's calling. She's pretty sure it's Colt. And it's ok that Maddie goes out to meet him, but it's not ok if she's not lying about it. Both Rayna and Deacon had told her they think it's nice that Colt comes over to their house, have dinner with the family and stays for the eveing. After all they are boyfriend and girlfriend. And they are pretty cute together, she too has to admit. Rayna tells them from time to time, when she sees them holding hands while watching a movie or something. Much to her amusement when she sees them both blush and smile shyly to her.

"Im gonna clean up this table and do the dishes, you just sit, I'll bring you back some of that ice cream, if there is any left after Daphne has roamed the fridge" Deacon says, bringing Rayna back from her thoughts. "Thank you babe. You treat me way to good" she says smirking up at him. "I really do" he says winking back at her.

After a few minutes Maddie comes back. "Mom. Can I talk to you?" "Mhm, sure, what's up sweetie?" Maddie sits down at the table across from her. "Ok, So.. I don't know exactly how to ask you or talk about this" she says a little shy. "Alright, but you can ask me whatever you need to you know" "I know" Maddie lowers her voice a little. "I.. Asked you if I could sleep over at Emmas's tonight, right? But. It.. I" Rayna can see how her girl is struggling to find her words. She smiles at her at says "You know what baby, I think I know where you are going with this. She pauses a bit, this is new topic to speak about with her daughter too. "Does Emma mean Colt?" Maddie looks up, nodding her head. "Yes" She says, still with a low voice. Rayna feels her heart break a little. Her little girl. Suddenly not so little anymore. They both have questions and end up sitting there talking about this for little while. Rayna has given her what she feels is her best advice in this, and she says it's ok for Maddie to stay over at Colt's house. She's made as sure as she can, that he has talked to Luke too. She'll probably need to talk to Luke herself also. They need to be on the same page when it regard their kids best interests. She tells her she both hopes and expects Maddie to come to her and always tell her the truth when it comes to stuff like this in the future. She promise she will. Maddie is about to get up and go inside to pack a bag when Deacon comes out again. "Where are you off to?" Maddie quickly looks at her mom. "I'm.. Sleeping over.. At Emma's house tonight" She holds her breath for a second. She does't want to not tell the truth, but she just said the first that came to mind when he asked. "Oh, ok. You want me to drive you ever there? "Um, no, thanks, I'll ride with Amanda, she's going too" Again she can feel ' _I'm lying_ ' are written all across her face. Amanda isn't going, but Colt has gotten his drivers license and will pick her up. "Alright then. If it's fine by your mom it's fine by me. I hope you guys have fun" He kisses his daughter on the cheek, walks closer to the table and hands Rayna her bowl of ice cream as he sits down to dig in to his own. Rayna looks back at Maddie, giving her a comforting smile that says she'll talk to him. "Ok, so.. I'll be back tomorrow. See yah" "Bye sweetie, her parents say almost unison as she walks inside. They both sit back. Rayna with her feet up in the chair and her bowl places on her knees. "Teenage girls, huh? You get to see them ten minutes at the time before they rush out to be with their friends again. She's growing up that one" Deacon says between spoons. "Well.. Yeah" is all Rayna says back for now.

The two of them spend their evening out in the backyard, doing some light gardening and making the place if possible, even more idyllic. They realize they haven't talked about what they might want to do with their time off yet, but so far it's been just perfect to stay at home.

Deacon, who recently had been convinced by Daphne and Maddie to join Instagram, sits on the daybed with his iPhone, trying to figure out what they gotten him into. Scrolling down the pictures that has magically appeared there, he ask from where he sits "Ray.. Wasn't Maddie going over to stay at Emma's house?" "Uhm.. How so?" Rayna says busy with fixing some of the flowers. "Her dad posted a picture of their family out on their boat. Emma included. That's like three hours away from here. What's going on? Are Maddie lying to us?! I swear if she is out at a party, drinking or something, I'm… Dear Lord, I'm" "Deacon. She's not out drinking. Really, do you think she would be doing that?" Rayna walks over to where he sits, and sits down beside him. "I don't.. I hope not. Where is she then?" Deacon says, looking into Raynas eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Didn't know what to focus on in this next chapter.. I think it will be most of Rayna and Deacon's sweet relationship.**

"Ok.. Listen. I probably should have told you earlier this evening, I don't know why I didn't. Maybe it was because I wanted to give Maddie the opportunity to tell you her self when she is ready, or maybe she, and I, for that matter, wanted to spare you this one for a little longer" Rayna says this while playing with one of the rings on her fingers, trying to avoid direct eye contact. "Man, I swear, what's going on here? Come on, is she ok? What's all this?" A worried look takes over Deacons face. "You know she and Colt has been dating for several months now, and she.. Well. They wanted to spend more time together. Sort of. I.. No, she's not at Emma's house right now. She's sleeping over at Colt's tonight, babe" Rayna says with a calm voice, now looking in his eyes. "She's sleeping over where now?" Deacon says. Suprisingly calm. "She's sleeping ove.." "Oh I heard you the first time" Deacon interuped her. "What the hell Ray? Why didn't you tell me? Or why didn't she tell me?" Deacon starts to pace restlessly around the deck by the pool. "Do you remember yourself at her age, Rayna? What you were doing? Sneeking around to see me? Behind Lamar's back. You.. You and I. We.." He runs his hands trough his hair and covers his mouth. "Deacon. Come her. Sit down" Rayna holds out a hand, signaling him to come back to sit with her. He stands with both his hand on his sides, thoughts spinning trough his head. "Sit with me babe" Rayna says again. He walks back over to her. "I remember us, babe. I could never forget. Nor do I ever want to, by the way" she says bumping into his shoulder with hers. A little smile can be seen on his lips.

"This is a lot to take in, huh? Your little girl?" Rayna says to him. Deacon let's out a sigh. "It is. I don't quite know what to say. And she lied to me earlier tonight too. Did you talk to her? About all this?" Deacon asks with a low voice. Rayna explained how she figured out Maddie and Colt's little plan, that she did't want to lie to Deacon, and that she made it clare to her that not telling the truth isn't ok. And the part where Maddie promised to always come to one of them in the future, no matter what the subject is. "My God, Rayna. I can't believe this, where did the time go? I guess this is just a new era in our lives. In Maddie's. Can't keep her little forever, no matter how much I would like trying to"

Deacon looks sad. "Rayna puts a arm around his shoulder, and the other on his hand, playing with her fingers up and down, to sooth him. A single tear escape from Deacons eye. "Oh, babe, don't" Rayna says, tightening her grip on his shoulder, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "She's fine, Deac. She's 16, in love and enjoying her life. We can't be sad about that" She's trying to comfort him. "When you say it like that.. I guess you are right. Just takes a little getting used to, you know" Deacon says. "For me too, babe" Rayna says back, bringing his hand up to kiss it. They sit there relaxing for a while, talking about changes and things they just gotta deal with. It's just sad to Deacon, that's what this all centers around. He loves his daughter so much, and wants nothing more than for her to be happy.

Daphne pops back outside from the living room, walking towards them. "Hey now" Rayna says looking at Deacon, "what if we take that little one" pointing over at Daphne, "put her in a time machine, and make her stay just like the sweetest girls she is now, forever! Wouldn't that work?" Rayna says smiling. Deacon laughs. "That just might be the greatest idea I've ever heard. Let's do that" They both smile and look at their youngest girl who has sat down with them. Deacon smiles, thinking of how much joy this one brings into his life as well. "Uhm.. Whaat?" Daphne says not understanding what they are giggling about. "You guys are weird" Daphne smiles. "We are, and now one of these weirdos are gonna walk you upstairs to your bed, it's bedtime for cute girls now" Rayna says, already up on her feet. "Good night, Daph, sleep tight" Deacon says giving her a hug. "Night Deacon, see you tomorrow" Rayna and Daphne walk upstairs, while Deacon cleans up what's left outside and closes the doors to the backyard for the night.

Rayna has tucked Maddie in, luckily she's not to old for that yet. She walks across the hall, in to her and Deacon's bedroom, lights the laps on both nightstand and fixes the pillows, making it cozy for bedtime. She can feel she's getting tired and thinks to her self; I'm just gonna rest my eyes on top go this bed, just for two minutes before I walk back downstairs.

Deacon are still down stairs, sitting in front of the tv, zapping trough the channels. It's been over forty minutes since they walked upstairs, he wonders where Rayna is. Then again, he knows his lady well in most ways, so he's pretty sure she has fallen asleep already. He walks upstairs, and he's right. He finds her sound asleep on their bed. Still fully clothed and lights on. Typical Rayna, he smiles to himself. He walk back downstairs, turns of the lights and tv. Calling it an early night never hurt anybody he thinks, and finds his way up to the bedroom again. He closes the door behind him carefully and walks over to Rayna who's still laying there on her side. He stands by the door as he feels his phone give a short buzz in his pocket.

"Hi Dad. Don't know if mom talked to you or not, just know that I'm sorry for not telling you the truth.

"I'll explain later if mom hasn't told you yet. Don't worry, I'm ok and I love you a lot. See u tomorrow. M. xx"

The sad feeling hit Deacon again. Looking down at the screen of his phone. His girl. Again he thinks about what Rayna said: They can't be sad when she's being happy.

"Mom told me. It's ok Maddie. Just don't lie to us. To me. Talk to us. And stop growing up please;) Love you always"

Deacon puts the phone at the nightstand as he slowly lays down behind Rayna, putting an arm around her waist, kissing her neck. "Babe. You fell asleep again" he whispers in her ear. Rayna stirs by his voice in her ear. "Mhh, no, no, I'm awake, I'll be down in a minute" she says, not close to being awake. "Hah, no, I have cleaned up and put out the lights, let's go to sleep early" Deacon says. "Ok, sounds good, thank you for doing that." Rayna are still in her cut off denim shorts and a Bluebird café t-shirt. There are no 'queen of country' outfits when they are having their family time around the house, and Deacon loves it when she's natural like this. He thinks that's when she's at her prettiest. "Ray, do you need help gettn' out of these clothes?" Deacon asks. "I think.. Yes" she responds with her sleepy voice. Deacon starts to unbutton Rayna's shorts. She moves on to her back and helps him getting them off. Deacon gets up to take off his own shorts and shirt, and removes the pillows and lifts up the covers for them. Again he moves to be close to her, with an arm on it's usual spot around her waist. "This is nice, thanks again babe" she says. "Good night babe" Deacon says tightening his grip on her. They both closed their eyes. Rayna tried to fall back to sleep, but all the removing of clothes and pillows had waken her up a bit. She tries to get comfortable but can't quite relax. "God! I love summer, but it's too hot in here" In quick movements she sits up and takes of her t-shirt and tossed it at the end of the bed. Removes her hair from her face and put it up in a bun. She's left in her lace bra and underwear as she relaxes down at the mattress again. Still not managing to settle down, Deacon opens his eyes and face her. She looks him in the eyes. No words were said, but their eyes spoke for them, and suddenly they seem to be in a hurry, because in just seconds hands go everywhere, and Deacon has moved on top of her, his weight pressing her body down the mattress. They kiss, tongues meet and their body starts to grind against the other and it's quickly heating up. Somewhere between a deep kiss and Raynas legs that has fastened around Deacons waist she stops. "What was that?" She says breathing heavy. "What?" Deacon says confused. "I heard a noise, it might be Daphne" Rayna says. "What, no, it's not, she's sleeping" Deacon says leaning down to kiss her again. "No, let me go check" Rayna says. She starts to get out of the bed. "I'll go, wait here" Deacon says back. He slips into his shorts again, breathes a couple of times to calm him self down, and goes across the hall and see if Daphne's ok. Just when he's out the door, Rayna smirks to herself, hurrying towards the bathroom that are joined to their room. She turns on the water, removes her underwear and steps into the shower. After a couple of minutes Deacon comes back to find the empty bed. He looks around not understanding what's going on. Then he can hear the water running. He walks towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him. "So you heard a noise, huh?" He says with an ironic tone. "I may or may not have" Rayna said peaking her head out from the shower with a big grin on her face. "I's 1-0 in your favor I guess" he says smiling back at her, leaning against the bathroom wall. "Like to join me in here? It's nice and cool water" Rayna asks him, now from inside the shower. "I'd like that a lot" Deacon says, already taking off his shorts and boxers. He steps inside the shower. He locks eyes with her before he travels them along her body. Her shape can still make him gasp. Her body are tanned form the summer sun that day, and she looks even more beautiful than the last time he saw her naked. "I'm a lucky man, Rayna" he says taking a hold around her waist and takes a step closer to her. She puts her arms around his neck, meeting him with a step forward too. Their bodies meet and she looks up at him "and I'm a very lucky lady" Her hands travels over his shoulders, and back up to his neck. He takes in the feel of her body against his again, and just as impulsive as this thing had started, he quickly take a hold on her breasts and leans down and stars kissing one nipple, and letting his hand play with the other. His tongue played around it, and he gently bites down. A tiny "ah" leaves Rayna's mouth. She has her hands in his hair. He bites down on her nipple again, this time it's the other one. He moves his kisses up along her neck and across her jawline, going down the neck again. Rayna leans her head back by the sweet feelings being sent trough her body. She moans as he breathe warm into her ear. Their lower bodies are still touching, and she can feel he is already growing hard, and all of him are pressing against her right thigh, "Deacon, I don't think I can wait any longer this time. "Just.. Love me. Now" Deacon stops his trail of kisses and moves his lips over hers. "I'll love you alright" Rayna kisses him back, as he leads them back to one wall of the shower. Water still running over them. He looks up and meets her eyes. Still looking into them, he slowly places his middle finger gently on her clit, giving it a few touches as he slides the finger further down and slowly slip it inside her. He does the same movement with his ring finger. Slowly. She thinks it's hot as hell that he stares into her eyes while he does this. In slow slow movements he slides his fingers. In, and out. "Deacon" Rayna whispers and bites down on his shoulder. "Ah, it's so good Deac" He keeps up his movements. She's placing kisses on his neck, along his jawline, over his stubbles and moves her lips close to his mouth. "Touch me here" and guides his hand back up to her clit. Holding her hands over his fingers, showing him how she wants him to do it. Her lips still being close to his. When he moves in that way she showed him, she removes her hands and places them on his hips instead, and then brings her lips over his. She gently bites down on his lower lip, making Deacon inhale sharply, losing focus. Deacon is almost overwhelmed over what Rayna just did. Showing him how she wanted it like that. "Ray, I need to have you" She smiles. "You can have me all you want, babe" By those words, Deacon takes over and they give in on all their lust. Either of them could make it last very long this time, and that was exactly what was right this time.

Deacon stands facing Rayna, resting the palm of his hands over her shoulders, Rayna are still pressed against the tiles, as her head are resting on the side of his neck. Both catching their breaths. She runs her hands along his sides, up his arms, bringing them around his neck, meeting his eyes one more time. His hair are wet and drops of water are dripping on her nose. He looks so sexy. Rayna can't help her girlish grin on her face. He leanes down to kiss her. "Love you" he says.

They take a quick shower, do their bathroom routines and slip into bed. Happy they both fall asleep almost as soon as their heads hits the pillows.

Next morning, Rayna is the first one to wake up. Deacon still sleeping. She gets out of bed and finds the same shorts she wore last night, a white tank top and fixes her hair into a tail. She walks over to his side of the bed and gives him a light kiss on the cheek. "Morning babe, I'll go down and make us some coffee" she says. "Deacon opens one eye and moves his hand softly up and down Rayna's thigh a few times. "Thanks, I'll be down soon" He shifts sides and fall asleep again.

Rayna stars the coffeemaker, finds her iPhone and iPad, sits down on one of the stools by the kitchen island and scroll trough the news and googles a couple of places she would like to travel. She can hear Daphne coming down the stairs too. "Morning sweetheart" Rayna holds out her hands, bringing Daphne in her arms and kiss her forehead. "Morning Mom" she says hugging her back. Daphne poors herself a glass of orange juice and sits down next to her mom. "What ya' looking at?" she asks. "Looking for places we might travel to, what do you think?" Rayna shows her picture from Antibes, France. "Oooh, that looks awesome! Look at that turquoise water! Can we go there, can we?" Daphne are excited already. "Thinking about it. We need to agree on someplace we all would like to go" Rayna responds. "Yeah. Do you think we can go out to the cabin too? I'd love to go there! Fishing and have marshmallows outside by the fire" Daphne says. "You had me at marshmallows by the fire, sweetie" Rayna says and smiles to her little girl. "Let's make breakfast for Deacon, and hear what he thinks when he wakes up and Maddie comes home"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello'oo" Maddie locks open the front door and walks into the kitchen, but there's no one to be seen. Maddie brought Colt back to the house, wanting to spend the day by the pool. It's another gorgeous summer day in Nashville and Belle Meade.

"Mom? Daphne?" They walk outside to see if they are there, but they must have left the house. "No one is here I guess" Maddie says turing to Colt now standing by the side of the pool. "Hey M, where's your phone?" Colt asks. "My phone? Uhm, I think I left it by the counter inside, why? Before Maddie could get her answer in words, Colt grabs her by her arms and throws them both in the pool! A typical 'girl scream' can be heard, followed by a big splash before they appare over the surface again. "What, Colt?! Damn you!" Maddie says splashing water on to him. He can't help but laugh, and Maddie laughs too. "I'm gonna get back at you, when you least expect it, believe you me" Maddie says with a smile on her face. "I'm not terrified, Mads. You're not very scary" Colt jokes back. She ruffle his hair and gets up from the water "I need to find some new clothes now thanks to you, these are soaking" "Yeah.. Me too I guess. Didn't think this trough all that well" Colt says as he hangs his t-shirt over one of the chairs, to let it dry in the sun.

They bring Maddie's bag from last night upstairs to her room, and Colt has packed his swim shorts with him, since their plan was to stay by the pool for the day. Maddie changes into her bikini and a sundress, and Colt to his dry shorts. "Not mad at me are you?" Colt asks Maddie. "Nah, it was actually fun" she says, giving him a small kiss. Walking back downstairs, still with wet hair from their more or less involuntary bath, both of them laughing by the memories from it as the doors open and Daphne, Rayna and Deacon walks in. They meet their eyes first with laugh and smiles, till they all pause into an silent moment. "Uhm.. Hi!" Rayna says to them, putting her smile back on. Deacon just looking at the two of them. Wet hair, Colt has no t-shirt on and it all feels a little uncomfortable to him. "Hi Mom. Hi.. Dad" "Hello Mr and Mrs. Claybourne" Colt says, smiling with a closed mouth, feeling a bit shy. "Hey.. What's going on here?" Deacon says. Not with an angry tone, just asking. Maddie looks at Colt. "Oh, we, I, or, when we came back, we went to the backyard looking for you guys, and Colt thought it be funny to" Maddie, still standing at the fourth step on the stairs, explained this harmless situation, but she could easily imagine how it could look to them, thinking about yesterdays conversation with her mom. "So, well, we just had to change in to dry clothes" Rayna and Deacon stands just a few steps inside the doors, bags of groceries in both hand. "Oh, ok, Rayna says" smiling to their story. "Alright then, I'm gonna put this food in the fridge" Deacon says walking towards the kitchen. He wasn't angry now either. It just felt like a rubbing it in his face situation to him, again being reminded that his girl are growing up. "You guys staying here? Thinking about making some lunch soon" Rayna asks them. "Yes, we are staying" Maddie says. "Yay! Fun! Colt, do yo want to play badminton in the pool with me?" Daphne asks already on her way upstairs to get changed herself. "Hah, sure thing" Colt smiles up to her.

Maddie and Colt switch between sunbathing on the loungers, talking, listening to music and being in the pool, playing different games with Daphne. Rayna and Deacon are on the other end of the pool, relaxing on each lounger too. "You gotta admit they are cute" Rayna asks Deacon silently so the kids won't hear. He looks at them, laying around just talking and singing along to the music. "Yeah. Yeah, they are. And she looks real happy. And noting much matter more to me, so that makes me happy too" Deacon says leaning over to Rayna. "That's sweet, babe" They share a quick kiss. "To be 16 again, huh?" Deacon says smiling that same boyish grin to her. Rayna actually blushes a little. "That would have been something, I know" Smiling as she looks back at him. "But wouldn't change right now for anything in the world though" Deacon leans in to gives her one more kiss. "Me neither babe. Loved that time, loving now even more" Deacon says giving her yet another quick kiss. Want something to drink?" Deacon gets up to go get them some refreshing cold beverages. "A bottle of water, thank you. Or no wait, I'm having time off from everything now, including eating and drinking healthy 24/7, bring me an ice tea, please. Peach. Thanks!" Rayna says babbling on. "Anyone want something cold to drink?" Deacon ask the kids. "Fanta orange pleeease!" Daphne is the first to respond from underneath her sun caps. "Noted. And you two?" "Ice tea, please" Maddie says. "For me too, thank you" Colt says to Deacon.

They spend the rest of their afternoon outside. Eating, falling a sleep a little, swimming, playing, talking and they always manage to squeeze in some singing between it all. They also agreed on going up to the cabin over the weekend, and sets any other traveling plans on hold for now. It doesn't seem right to leave Nashville, their time at home and at the cabin life right now. Rayna says she hasn't been this relaxed in months, and Deacon are more than happy to stay around the house, play some music and just be with the love of his life. How could he ever complain about that.

It's late evening, and Maddie walks Colt out to his car to say their goodbyes. "I had a great time today, Maddie. It's so nice spending time with you" Colt says smiling with one side of his mouth, looking at her. This makes Maddie get that ridiculously sweet feeling of butterflies in her stomach. "I had a good time today too, Colt" Maddie smiles back. "And last night, that was pretty great too. Talking, writing that lyrics, falling a sleep together and waking up with you. I liked that a lot" Maddie said, standing up on her toes to give him a kiss. They talk for a couple of minutes more, say their goodnight and decides on meeting up for lunch the next day. Maddie tip toes back inside and goes upstairs. She puts on some relaxing music, and tidy up some clothes, making her room a little less messy. She's in her own thoughts as she hears a light knock on the door. "Hi sweetie, can I come in?" Ryana asks, slowly opening the door. "Sure, come in". Rayna looks around and says "Wooha, did I even ask you to clean your room?" "Hah, no you didn't, but even I could see it was about time, and even passed so" Maddie said, still folding some clothes. "Couldn't argue with you there" Rayna said rolling her eyes. "I wanted to.. Did you have a good time last night? Was Luke home?" Rayna ask her daughter, as she sits down on the bed. "Luke was home, he had company, they were mostly sitting out in the gazebo, playing guitar and stuff. He told me to say hi" "Ok, thank you" "And umm, yeah, Colt and I had a good time too. Watched a movie, ate way to much popcorn and we actually tried to write a song. I think it could be a good one, but it's not even close to done" Maddie says. "Guess we need much more experience." Rayna can feel her mouth drop a little. She too are again reminded that her girl is growing up, but mostly she finds it sweet to hear how happy Maddie seems to be. "Sounds real nice, Maddie" Rayna says, reaching out to find her daughters hand and fastening her hold on it. "And now you are wondering if we.. Had.. Did anything else, don't you?" Maddie asks her mom. "I.. Well, you don't need to tell me, you can if you want to. I came in her to ask if you are ok, not to be nosy, but I can both hear and see that you seem to be doing very ok, and that makes my heart as happy as it can, Mads" Rayna says, still not letting go of her daughters hand. "I am mom. I really am" Maddie smiles to her mom. "But ok, yes, now I'm kind of wondering too" Rayna said awkwardly "So I'm just gonna ask. Did you..? Have sex with him?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I didn't. We didn't" Maddie says answering her mom's question. They both still sit on Maddie's bed. It's ok to talk about this, Rayna doesn't ask Maddie because she's curious, it's only out of love, and the need to assure herself that her daughter are doing well. "No reason to rush it. It happens when it happens. It was nice just to stay up late, play music and talk till we fell asleep, you know" Maddie says, looking at her mom. "Sounds sweet Maddie" Rayna smiles back to her. "I admire you. Admire your way of seeing things from different angles. In this, is a lot of things and situations really. You are a sensible young lady" Rayna says, feeling a lump form in her throat, one mixed out of love and realization of how times flies by. Maddie feels proud. It means a lot hearing this from her mom. "Thanks mom" Maddie says as she puts her arms around Rayna's shoulders, giving her a tight hug. She closes her eyes and feels the love only a mother can feel for her daughter run trough her veins. She inhales and smiles to herself. "You going to bed now?" Rayna asks. "You need to pack some clothes to bring out to the cabin too. Planning on leaving right after lunch tomorrow" "Yeah, I'll finish tidying up in here and I'll go to sleep. I'm so tired. I'll pack tomorrow I think. I'm going to meet Colt at Starbucks before we leave by the way" "Alright, that's ok. Rayna says giving Maddie one more hug and a kiss on the cheek. Rayna walk towards the door and looks back as she wishes her eldest a good night. Night. Sleep tight Mom"

Rayna crosses the hallway and carefully opens the door into Daphne's room too, seeing her there already sleeping. She walks in to find a bag from one of the closets and setting it out, ready for Daphne to gather the stuff she wants to bring with her. Rayna removes a few strain of hair from Daphne's face, kisses her good night and walks back downstairs.

"Hey there" Rayna says walking over to Deacon, who's in the living room, being lazy on the couch, reading in a magazine. "Hey there" he says, looking back up. "Girls in bed?" "Yeah, Daphne's already sleeping, Maddie is about to" "Good. Maddie ok?" "Mhm, she's good. She's such a smart girl that one" Rayna say" "She sure is" Deacon smiles. "Come here, sit with me" He gestures here to sit next to him in the couch. "So, I had an idea here. How would you feel about bringing two tents, our sleeping bags and camp with the girls when we are out at the cabin? We don't need to walk long, we can set them up by the grass, down beside the lake" Deacon is excited about his own idea. Rayna is a little more sceptic, but it sure does sound cozy. "Sleeping on the ground, huh?" Rayna asks him, not completely convinced. "Yeah, but I could let you use me as you pillow" Deacon jokes and smiles to her. Rayna laughs a small laugh. "It does sound nice, and I know Daphne would love it if we made a bonfire, cook some food on it and have marshmallows after. But still, it's sleeping on the ground" Rayna puts up a face. "I agree with her. Bonfire. Wouldn't that be cozy now?" Deacon leans in to kiss Rayna's cheek, toadying a little. "But I think.. I can be convinced babe" Rayna smirks back. "On it" Deacon laughs, looking down on her lips. Slowly moving closer. "I think" he says, having his lips so close to hers she could feel the warmth. "This.." smiling before putting his lips on hers, letting them stay there for a few seconds. "Might.." He part his lips a little, making Rayna copy his movement as their lips never leave the other, and he gently bites down on her lower lip. Rayna closes her eyes when he gives her one more sweet kiss. "Convince you" Deacon says as breaks the kiss. They are now leaning on each others forehead. "It's not fair you know. Because those kisses" Rayna pauses. "I think you could trick me into anything" she says, stroking over his hand, still smiling. Deacon laughs again, knowing she's right. And those kisses do the exact same thing to him. They can still make his stomach feel like it's tingling inside. "Guess we should start packing" Rayna says. "Yes we should, I can go up to the attic and find the sleeping bags" They gather the things they need and Deacon brings out some of the stuff to the pick up truck so it's ready for them to just bring with them their bag of clothes and leave the next day.

It's already lunchtime the next day and Maddie are out the doors. Rest of the family are being a little everywhere around the house, making sure they are bringing the things they need. "Mooom! I can bring my badingsuit, right?" Daphne yells from inside of her room. "Well, yeah, sure you can, but I think the lake will be pretty cold tough. It doesn't get warm until the summer is almost over" Rayna says back, joining Daphne in her room. "I can handle cold water" Daphne says. "I dare you to jump in. I say bring it with you!" Rayna smiles to her. "It's on, mom" Daphne smiles back.

Getting ready always takes a little longer than planned, and it's afternoon when they drive trough the gates of their front yard. They are going to go by the store before they drive off, to buy the food they need for a weekend. "This better be quick" Deacon doesn't like staying to long in huge markets like this. "Let's split, you take this half of the list, and I'll take the other one" Rayna says, tearing the list in two. "Who's bringing me, I can't cut myself in two pieces" Daphne jokes holding out her hands. "I think you'll have the most fun with me" Rayna says, bumping into Deacons side as they walk to the entrance. "I think so too actually, I'm not gonna love this" Deacon says. "Kiss for the one who gets the list done first, ok?" Deacon jokes looking at Rayna. "I feel like that's a win win situation either way" Rayna teases back as they part to go inside.

They are being surprisingly effective, but of course Deacon are already standing by the truck when Rayna and Daphne comes out with their trolley. Done placing the food in the car, Rayna gives Deacon his winners kiss and they drive out from the parking.

"Where are we picking up Maddie? "I just texted her that we are on the way over. She'll be waiting for us outside of Starbucks down by the mall"

Five minutes later they are there. "Eeeew, are they gonna kiss now?" Daphne says as she spots Maddie and Colt trough the window of the car. Deacon pulls over, rolls down the window, waving to them. They say goodbye and share a quick kiss. "Have a good trip guys!" Colt says, holding up a hand. Rayna and Deacon waves back to Colt as Maddie walks over and gets in. "Ohh my God that is so gross Mads!" her little sister says to her before she can even sit in properly. "Daphne.. Don't. Give her a break" Rayna says from the passenger seat. "Gee, relax Daphne" Maddie responds back to her sister. "Still.. Just.. You kissing a boy. Ewwww" "OK, Daphne. Stop it now" Rayna says again, a bit more harsh this time. Daphne gets it and put on her earphones. "You alright?" Deacon asks, looking in the review mirror to meet Maddie's eyes. "I'm good, Maddie smiles back to him" "Alright then, let's go". Car is set back in to drive, and they are finally on their way out to the cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Not so sure what I feel about this chapter. The last part with Colt coming out to the cabin.. I don't know**

They are almost half way there, sun shining outside. Daphne silently sang along with the music on her earphones "giving up, giving in, let's call it out for what it is, should've known where this was going, he's rocking, i'm rollin' " Deacon loved listening to her. She's still young, but her voice are already so good. Rayna and Maddie had both fallen a sleep. They tend to do that when they go on longer drives. They sleept trough the sound of huge trailers passing them on the freeway, a stop to refuel and Daphne's singing. Half an hour more pass and he turns left to take the detour which again leads them to the last bumpy side road. The bumpy movements wakes Rayna up, and a sleepy voice forms from the back of her throat. "Mh.. We're here already? Guess I feel a sleep again, huh" "We're here babe!" Deacon rest a hand on her thigh as he stops and turn off the engine of the car. Daphne jumps out and runs up to the front porch, holding up both her hands on the side of her head, leaning in to see trough the windows. "I can't wait! It's been so long since the last time we were out here. I love it here!" Daphne says to her mom, who's walking up the steps with a bag in each hand. "I know, me to sweetie. Go get your bag too, ok?" Rayna unlocks the door and steps in. The oh so familiar smell. The feeling and the love this little place holds. She stands in the doorway, taking it all in. This cabin soothes her. It always did when they were young, escaping out here, and it still does now.

Deacon opened the door to the side where Maddie sits, still sleeping. "Mads.. Wake up, we are here now" He puts his hand on the top of her hand, stroking her forehead with his thumb. Maddie breathes in heavy, and blink her eyes open. "Hi.." she says, still tired. She loves how sweet her father are, caressing to wake her up. She stretches herself awake and gets out of the car, gathering her belongings and walks inside to settle in her room. She and Daphne share a room out here, at they both like that. Daphne had already turned her bag inside out, clothes all over her bed. Maddie shakes her head and gets that some things will never change. She unpacks her own stuff and place it in and on the dresser. Rayna are in her and Deacons room, doing the same. Deacon are by now already down by the lake, checking on his wooden boat. He has owned it for years and i's not a fancy one, but it's enough to take them out on the lake to go fishing. Clothes are packed out, food placed in the fridge, and it's all set for their weekend.

Daphne and Rayna are relaxing in the slowly lulling hammock, feet meeting feet. Daphne reads in her book and Rayna just relaxes there, with her eyes closed listening to Maddie's guitar making beautiful sounds from around the corner. Maddie sit's in one of the chairs leaning her feet up the banister, with the guitar in her lap. Humming and playing to herself.

Deacon are making his way back up from the lake, but stops when he reaches the first step leading up to the porch. Taking in the sound of the guitar and this view. If this isn't a life that's good, he has no idea what is, he thinks to himself. He walks over to Rayna, place a kiss on the top of her head, but doesn't say anything. Still with her eyes closed, she gives him a smile back and keeps the slow and steady rocking movements with the hammock, holing Daphne and herself.

Deacon goes inside to change into a pair of shorts, it's warm outside, and it feels like the humidity are building up. After, he picks up one of the two guitars that stays permanently in the cabin, a pencil, a notepad, and brings it out to where Maddie sits. "I liked those notes you were playing before. Have you written them down?" Deacon says as he walks to sit down beside her. "No, I was just trying to learn properly, I love the sound, but I can't get them right!" Maddie is a brilliant guitar player already, but she still has things she can get better at. Maddie, on her side, is not the patient type. If she finds it too hard, she wants to give up at not learn that specific part and just move on to something else. Lucky for her, her father is the most patient guy in the world when it comes to learning how to play guitar. They sit like this for another hour, talking, playing and writing down chords that might turn into a new melody someday. Rayna opens a window, placed on the left side of the kitchen wall, and it opens right over their heads. Rayna peaked her head out "you guys hungry? Dinner is ready. Daphne and I made a salad and lasagna" "Oo, nice" Maddie says and gets up. "Thanks dad, I picked up a new trick or two. And let's hold on to this melody, I liked it" Maddie says as they both walk inside. "I think we need to pack down the cushions from the furniture outside after dinner" Rayna says as she places the glasses on the table. "Listened to the weather forecast on the radio, and they said it might be a thunderstorm, and it would for sure be a lot of rain" "Yeah, it definitely looks like it" Deacon said as he points up to the sky, dark clouds forming and coming in closer. "I love the summer rain, it smells so good after" Daphne said, already sitting on her regular spot beside the table, pouring water into her glass.

As hey are almost done, first drops of rain starts to fall. "Oh, here it comes" Deacon says as he gets up to go outside and save the duvets Rayna hung out when they arrived. She follows right behind, rescuing the cushions from drowning. They quickly gather it all and throws it inside. Deacon had to get the last duvet and comes running up the stairs to be under the roof of the porch. "Wow, that was just in time! Or a minute late, to be fair" His hair and shirt are dripping wet from the rain. "Babe! Look at you! Rayna pouts and walks over to him. "Poor thing" She reaches out a hand at place it over his stubbles, wanting to comfort him, but she can't help but make a grimace instead, and keeping a safe distance, not wanting to get wet herself. Deacon sees what she's doing, and drags her into his arms, squeezing her close to him as he smiles satisfied. "Nooo! Deacon! You are making me soaking wet too! Stop it!" Rayna cries out loud, mixed with irritation and amusement. Most amusement. He grabs his hold one more time, lifts her up and sets her down again. "Ugh, why thank you" giving him a small smile while looking on her own shirt. "Can't remember you complaining about that before" Deacon says as he runs his hands trough his hair, dripping of rainy water. "Hm? Complaining about what?" Rayna looks at him, confused. "You know.. Making you wet" he smirks back, looking over his eyes. A glance Rayna finds very sexy. "Babe! Shhh!" Rayna says, playfully pushing him backwards. She looks over her shoulder making sure the girls wasn't there to hear what he said. She giggles almost like a shy teen looking back up at him. "Let me remind you, we are not alone here, Deac" she says as she moves closer to him and stands up on her toes, giving him a peck on the lips. "I know. But they are inside, I took my chances" he said placing his arms around her waist, and she placed her palms on his chest. "It's a challenge with these thin walls" he said looking inside and searching the rooms with his eyes trout the window. "But I'm probably gonna figure out someplace I can make you become w" "Ooook ok, I got it! Get it" Rayna said, smiling and putting her hand over his mouth, stopping him from completing his sentence. "I am tho" he said as she took her hands away. Rayna shakes her head and smiles. "I'm sure you will go all in on finding the most soundproof room here, babe. And.. I'm pretty sure I won't be complaining" she responds, giving him another kiss.

The rain keeps pouring down, and some lightning and thunder can be heard in the distance. They all sit on the floor, by the sofa table in the living room, eating popcorn and playing board games. "I think the weather will be better again tomorrow evening, and if so, we can set up the tents and make a bonfire down by the lake" Deacon says to Maddie and Daphne. Both of them liked the idea. "Do you guys think.. Colt can come out here tomorrow?" Maddie asked them. She had been on her phone, texting him. "He can join us by the camp tomorrow?" "Um.." Deacon lets out, looks over at Rayna. "I.. Sure.. That's.. Ok, by me" "Yeah.. That's ok. Let me just clare this with Luke first, ok? Rayna said. "Great" Maddie said, already sending Colt a new text. "Hey! What about me? Does that mean you are gonna share our tent with him?" Daphne complains. "I don't know. Is it ok if he stays for the night too?" Maddie ask them" Deacon looks down on the floor, he doesn't want to answer this. Not comfortable with this new situation yet. "I guess he can, sweetie. Again, let me just make sure it's ok for Luke too. And Daphne, you can sleep in mine and Deacon's tent" Rayna smiles to her. "Not as fun, but it's better than no tent I guess" Daphne rolls her eyes to her big sister. "Daphne.. Don't be like this" Maddie said in a kind voice. Daphne shrug her shoulders and leave it be. "And mom, he's 17 you know. He's allowed to make some decisions on his own" Madde said to her. "17, yes. Not 18. I'm sure his parents too appreciate we agreeing about this. We can talk more about this tomorrow, Mads. Anyhow, I think you two could go to bed now" Rayna said. "Hey!" Daphne says again, same tone as she did just a minute ago. "If i get this correctly, it's summer, we can stay up as long as we want, we don't need to get up early!" "You got it right, Daphne" Rayna jokes, gesturing a high five to her. Daphne awkwardly brings up her hand too. "But it is late, and you can stay up as long as you can manage tomorrow night, ok?" "I'm thinking S'mores competition" Deacon says to her. "Who can eat the most?" Daphne laughs. "You are so gonna loose" she says to him. "Not so sure about that! Let's find out. Good night you two" Deacon says. Maddie and Daphne finds their way down the hall and in to their room, but none of them goes directly to sleep. Maddie scrolls trough her phone, and Daphne watches some series on her iPad.

"I need to get this out of the world and send a text to Luke. Check if he is ok with his son staying with his girlfriend's cabin. Or maybe I should call" Rayna doesn't ask Deacon, she sort of just says out loud what she's thinking as she goes to the kitchen and finds her phone. "I'm sure a text will do" Deacon says. Not to excited about Rayna needing to have contact with the other man she almost married, but Deacon and Luke had talked about it, agreeing on being civil for the kids sake. However, Deacon can't imagine he ever will be completely comfortable with him. 15 minutes later Luke has responded to her questions. "If it's fine by you and Deacon, it's fine by me" He also wrote that he thinks Maddie is a very sweet and responsible young lady, and are glad that she and Colt getting along. Rayna agreed on that. "Alright then, he said it's ok, so Colt will be joining our little camping. Someone is gonna be happy when we tell her I can imagine" Rayna says walking back in to the living room. "Mh" Deacon says, still not loving it all, still learning to deal. Rayna sits down in the couch instead of the floor this time. "Remember, honey? We can't be sad she's enjoying her life, be sad about her being happy you know. We have talked abut this, you need to remember it. "I know, I know" he says, giving her a small smile from where he sits on the floor. "Still adjusting, it'll be better. It already is" he says. "Come here babe. She slides her self down so she now lies with her back against the seats of the couch. "Let me make that gorgeous smile of yours a little wider again" Rayna teases to Deacon, giving him a fairly recognizable look.


	7. Chapter 7

**Contents adult themes**.

Only by the look she sends him, Deacon's smile grew wider. "See.. You. Looking at me. In that way. All it takes." Deacon says, slowly taking the steps over to her. He rest his weight on his arms as he places his body on top of hers. He rest on his elbows, pushing back a few stain of hair from her face. "God.. Look at you. So beautiful" he whispers to her. Rayna lets out a small breath and smiles to him. She gently strokes her fingers over his arms and shoulders. "Kiss me" she whispers to him. He does as she pleaded. Things got more heated than intended, and somewhere between frenetic kisses, and body aching to touch and feel the other, Rayna stops them. "De.. Deac.." She whispers out a couple of moans, still moving her self when she at the same time are trying to calm them down. He breathes such a warm an heavy breath into her ear. It drives her crazy. "Oh.. Ok, we.." She brings her hands up to his face, places one on each side, making him stop, and look into her eyes. She can see they are filled with lust for her. For them.

"Babe. We can't. Not in the living room" "We've done it in the living room, and on this very couch before, Ray" Deacon doesn't listen and moves down to kiss along the side of her neck. "We have, but" she can't finish what she's trying to say, she's distracted by the feeling of his kisses trailing from her neck, now moving closer to her breasts. He pulls down her shirt, making it easier for him to reach the spot that he wants to reach. She inhales sharply as he gently swirl his tongue around one of her nipples, and very gently biting down on it. She get lost at his touches for a minute, but brings her self back, trying to be reasonable one more time. She knows she won't be able to if this goes any further. "We can't, not in here, they can hear us, they could see us. Let's stop" Rayna doesn't want to stop. She just need them to.

They can't do this when Maddie and Daphne are at the cabin too. Deacon agrees with her, but it takes all the strength he has, not making love to her right then, right there. He lets out a long, heavy breath. They still lay close, facing eachother as they ease them self down. Rayna strokes her fingernails gently up and down his arms. They are fully clothed, so if any of the girls were to wake up and come out to the living room at that moment, none of them would be scared for life by this sight. They are used to their parents grossing them out with their kisses and snuggles. And dorky flirting, according to the girls themselves.

Deacon can't quite let go of what they started. He kisses Raynas collarbones and he caresses the lower part of her back. He knows she loves that. "What about the laundry room?" Deacon says. "Wanna do some laundry right now? Rayna jokes. "I think the shower is the safest spot not to be heard or discovered, but I can't bring you into the shower every time I want you while we are out here" Rayna opens her eyes. "You know what, if I were to have you, every time I want you, we could never bring anyone with us out here, babe. This place does something to me" Rayna says to him, with all seriousness. This place makes me wanting to love you, show you how much I love you, and it feels like I need to show you almost all the time. I don't know what it is. Can't explain it in any other way than that this cabin, it's atmosphere, it just does something to me" Deacon loves what he's hearing. "But we need to save those feeling for a time when we are here alone again.. Ok?" Rayna doesn't even convince herself, but they do both know that it's what they need to do as long as the girls are there with them.

"I said: What about the laundry room" Deacon repeats himself. "It must be the most soundproof room here. I agree with you, we can't pretend we are here alone, nor would I wish the girls weren't here, I love it when we are all here together, but I don't think I can't not make love to you right now Ray" Deacon looks directly in to her eyes.

"So..?" Rayna smiles back. They get up in almost a unison move, and Deacon takes Rayna's hand, leading her down the hall towards the tiny room, placed in one of the corners of the cabin. It holds a small window, a washing machine, two of Deacon's flannel shirt and a denim pant full of paint hangs on of the walls, and two laundry baskets are taking up almost all the floor space. Rayna close the door behind her as Deacon sits himself on top of the washing machine. He reaches out one hand, hooking two finger just inside the waistband of her denim shorts, and pulls her closer to him. A quick move and she's already attached to his lips. One hand are in her hair, the other moving up to the small of her back. Rayna places her palms on each of his thighs. Squeezing down on them a little as he moves his kisses along her jawline. She tilts her head back to give him easier access to her neck. She moves her arms around his waist to get a tight hold as she drags him closer to her. "Stand" she whispers. He stands up, and she starts opening the buttons on his shorts and let them fall to the floor. Out of nowhere, Deacon grabs her, spins her around and suddenly she's the one sitting on the washing machine. She let's out a sweet giggle. Taking a hold onto his neck, she slowly leans closer to kiss him. "Am I?" Deacon whispered between kisses. "Are you what? Making me wet?" Rayna whispers back in to his ear."Mmhm?" is all he has time to let out between the kisses. "I think that's for you to find out" Rayna says to him. Deacon stops for a second. She takes him by surprise with being more vulgar than usual. Not that he didn't like what she said. All in due time. They still find ways to keep it exciting for the other one.

Rayna didn't have her mind set on anything specific when she told him to figure out the answer to his question himself. And what he chose to do, brought her to her orgasm faster than she could ever remember happened before. His tongue worked magic down there. "God! That feels so.. Ahh!" Rayna whips her head back, clinging one hand on a shelf placed over her head, and her feet on both of his shoulders. "Oh.. I.. " She tries to ease her breath. "Didn't expect that, babe" He smiles up to her. "You were, by the way" he said, teasing her. She covers her face with her hands and laughs a little. He stands up and moves her hand so he can look into her eyes. The two of them stay in that tiny room, giving in on their lust for each other, one more time.

They sneak out from the laundry room, tiptoeing tough the hall and into their bedroom. They snuggles themselves into a comfortable position and brings the big white sheets up to cover them. "Mission completed, Ray. You made my smile wider" Deacon's face sure looks happy. Rayna rests her back agains his front, and she can almost feel his smile on her skin, as he kisses her shoulder. They drift off to sleep almost right away.


	8. Chapter 8

It's Saturday afternoon, and yesterdays dark clouds had moved on and the rain stopped. The sun have been hiding behind light clouds all day, making the air nice and warm. Perfect weather for camping.

"Rayna? Would you help me get the tents out from the garage?" Deacon shouts from inside the garage. Rayna, Maddie, Daphne and Colt are in the kitchen, preparing the food and drinks they are bringing with them. Daphne are the self-appointed chief when it comes to getting the s'mores perfect. "Can I help with anything else?" Colt asks Rayna. "Um.. Maybe you could go out behind the garage and grab some wood for the fire?" "Of course" Colt pops outside. Good kid, Rayna thinks to herself. Or maybe it's a bit unfair to call him kid. Young adult, she corrects herself in her mind. Same goes for Maddie. Young adult. She needs to remind her self that a hundred times more, she's sure.

"Ray? Deacon once again tries to get her attention. "You need help, Mr. Claybourne?" I'll help you" Colt says, coming from around the corner with his arms full of fire woods. "Oh, ok, thanks. I need a little help holding this ladder, that's all. It's not the most steady one anymore" Deacons says rattling with the old ladder. Colt smiles and leaves the wood on the ground. "I can go up there, you hold it for me" Before Deacon can say anything, Colt has taken a grip onto the ladder, setting it in place. "Are they up there?" He starts climbing up to the attic. Deacon fastened his hold and guides him in the direction to where the tents is. "Found em. I think! This ones?" Colt holds up one of the bags for Deacon to see. "Yup, that's it" Colt climbed down again, giving both bags to Deacon. "Great, thank you!" Deacon gives Colt a pat on the shoulder. The two guys gathered the things from the garage and starts bringing it down to the lake.

Rayna are out on the porch, packing some plastic glasses in the picnic basket and sees her husband and Colt talking and setting up the tents together. She takes a step back inside and calls for Maddie. "Come out her" She joins her and Rayna are pointing at Maddie's father and boyfriend. "That's two cute guys right there, huh?" Rayna smiles and bumps gently into her daughters shoulder. Maddie lets out a small giggle, being a little shy. "Yeah, pretty cute" she smiles. "Can we go down there now, mom? Can I bring my swimsuit?" Daphne are already on her way down the steps. "Hold on there girl! Yes, you can bring your swimsuit, but go get a towel and change into some other clothes, ok?" Daphne turns around are back inside in two steps, hurries to her room and throws on some new clothes. "Got it! she says, running pass Maddie and Rayna like a whirlwind. "To have that one's energy" Rayna smiles, and rolls her eyes to Maddie. "Help me carry those blankets for us to sit on would you? And your own sleeping bag and I think we are ready to join them"

The two tents are up, placed beside a couple of trees. They made up the fire a little closer to the lake. Dinner is had, and they now sit on the blankets they laid out. Talking and singing a little. Quite an idyllic scenery. Daphne completed the challenge her mom gave her, and have already been in the water. But not for long, it was still cold. She sits in Rayna's arms with the warmest wool blanket Deacon could find when he ran back up to the cabin to grab her one. "Guess it's only s'mores that can make you have your warmth back completely, or what do you say Daph? Deacon smiles to her. "I think you are more than right!" She responds excited. "Wanna go find us some sticks we can use for these?" Deacon asks Maddie. "Sure! Walk with me" She gestures Colt to come with her. They walk towards the woods and Colt takes Maddie's hand, entwining his fingers with hers. Maddie smiles up to him, and thinks he is so sweet. Rayna can see them in the corner of her eye, and find them to be very cute together. She tightens her hold on Daphne and kisses her cheek. "Please don't ever get to old to let me hold you in my arms, sweetie" Rayna kisses her youngest again.

Colt and Maddie returns and everyone starts grilling their own s'mores. They stay up till over midnight. Playing some cards and talk about whatever comes to mind. Daphne, who if possible, being a bigger sleeper than Rayna, has of course already fallen asleep under the warm blanket. Deacon carefully stirs her awake and brings her into their tent. Maddie and Colt says their good night and slips in to their sleeping bags too. Rayna and Deacon stays out by the fire a little longer. She rests with her back against his chest. "I admit it, this was a good idea, babe" "Knew you'd like it" Deacon whispers back. They can hear the two teenagers whispering and talking. "Was looking at Maddie and Colt a little tonight.." Deacon said, still talking silently. "Yeah?" Rayna responds. "Couldn't help thinking back to when we were younger. We sure had our challenges, or, I brought on us challenges, but it truly was one of the happiest time of my life. Meeting you. Being with you. Falling in love with you. Rayna blinked her eyes, forcing the water building in her eyes not to turn into tears. "Babe.." She turned around to face him. "My life became my life, the days after I met you. Rayna gave him a kiss. "I hope. Deacon pauses. Madde gets to experience the same love we had. The one we have now. But only the love, not all the hell we put each other trough"

Deacon's eyes looked sad. "Well, babe. Yes, we had our challenges. Everyone does. She will too. You were the reasons for one of our biggest once. I were the reason for one of out biggest. See? But we did learn a lot trough all that hell. About each other. About love. About lying. Life in general. Good and bad" She took his hands in hers. "Most important to me, I learned I could never stop loving you. Letting you go for a while, that was my biggest mistake. And.. Not telling you about Maddie" A single tear manage to escape from her eye. "I won't put more salt in that wound for you, you know I'm forever sorry about that, so let's not bring that up any further right now. Point is, we made it trough all that hell, babe. And I never stopped loving you. Trough all those years I never stopped. Loved you then, and I love you now" Deacon gave her a smile from one corner of his mouth. "Loved you then, love you now" Deacon said back, looking in her eyes as he gave her a tender kiss. "Oh my god" Rayna let out a small laugh, breaking the kiss. "Where are the directors, when are someone gonna yell out cuuttt?" Rayna joked. "We are seconds away from staring in a romantic movie" she laughed again. Deacon laughed too. "I guess you are right" he smiled. "But I love you. No joking about that" he said again. "I know babe. I love you too. Never joking about that" Raynas smile grew wider.


End file.
